


Too Slow for Those Who Wait

by billiethepoet



Series: How to Balance an Equation [2]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 17:56:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/916287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/billiethepoet/pseuds/billiethepoet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Time is too slow for those who wait, too swift for those who fear, too long for those who grieve, too short for those who rejoice, but for those who love, time is eternity." - Henry Van Dyke</p><p>Missing scene from "How to Balance an Equation" in which Newt returns home after ten months away from Hermann and Vanessa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Slow for Those Who Wait

**Author's Note:**

> Loving thanks to what_alchemy for the beta. Never has "Would you read some porn for me?" been so enthusiastically met.

It’s the old, beaten backpack covered in stickers and patches resting by the door that tips Hermann off. He knows that backpack. He’d tried to neatly roll most of Newt’s clothes and pack them in that bag while Newt simply took to shoving them in just over ten months ago when Newt returned to Boston.

“Newton!” Hermann calls out. The tight ball of anxiety filling the space in his gut that Newt hollowed out for himself so many months ago gives way in a flood of bliss because Newt is finally _home_.

There’s no return shout of joy but there is a breathless, feminine moan from behind the cracked bedroom door. Hermann drops his much smaller bag next to Newt’s and hurries to meet his lovers.

Vanessa is spread out on her back, legs splayed wide and knees hooked over Newt’s shoulder as he crouches low over her cunt. Her hands grasp the edge of the mattress above her head. Newt’s shoulders are rolled uncomfortably forward and Hermann can see he’s working two fingers in and out of Vanessa as he licks her. He watches as Newt’s tongue works between Vanessa’s labia and across her clit and she arches up to meet him.

Hermann stands in the bedroom doorway silently watching the scene until Vanessa rolls her head toward him and catches his eye.

“He’s been teasing me forever, Hermann. America has made him exceptionally cruel. Send him back at once.” She’s smiling widely as her biceps pull against the edge of the mattress. Her fringe is stuck to her forehead by a light sheen of sweat.

Newt pops up from between Vanessa’s legs immediately. “Hermann!”

Hermann manages to catch Newt as he flings his sticky, naked body away from the bed. Newt crashes his lips into Hermann’s with as much passion and lack of care as he tackles everything else. Newt and Hermann’s separation has been a problem, a particularly tricky equation, and this kiss is the most immediate solution to that creeping loneliness. Newt’s lips are slick and taste like Vanessa. Hermann licks over them, licks into him, until he gets back to the coffee-tainted taste of pure Newt.

They kiss fiercely and Newt presses himself against Hermann from knees to lips. His fingers curl against the short hairs at the back of Hermann’s head and the dull scratch of Newt’s blunt nails is vastly different than the sharper angle of Vanessa’s nails. How much he’s missed the three of them together slams into his gut like a sucker punch. He and Vanessa just aren’t complete without Newt next to them.

Hermann presses forward, trying to pass that knowledge, that feeling of completeness, to Newt directly between their tongues.  
Newt pulls back. “I wasn’t teasing her. I just said she had to wait to come until you got here. It seemed fair.” Vanessa snorts from the bed. Newt turns in Hermann’s arms to grin at her. “What? It was fair!”

Vanessa rises to her knees in the center of the bed. “Hermann’s here now. Come here. Both of you.”

It’s Newt who reaches her first, his boundless energy carrying him quickly across the small room. Hermann follows more slowly and stands beside the bed watching his lovers kneel together and kiss. Newt’s hands cup Vanessa’s breasts while his thumb and forefinger work together to roll her nipples in exactly the way Hermann knows makes her weak in the knees.

Newt groans as Vanessa breaks this kiss and reaches down to stroke his cock. “Enough teasing.” She pushes Newt gently backwards. “You on your back, head at the bottom of the bed.” Newt scrambles into position and she gestures to Hermann. “You can undress and join in whenever you like.”

“Why do you get to dictate positions?” Newt is laughing as he settles his head near the foot of the bed.

Vanessa grins back, a dimple appearing on her right cheek. “I’m the physicist. I’m the best with moving bodies.” She moves back and settles her knees on either side of Newt’s ears. Her shins and feet hang off the foot of the bed as she settles her hips over Newt’s face. She lowers herself across Newt’s body until her hands are planted by his hips and she’s on all fours over him. She spares one last look back at Hermann, winks, and takes the head of Newt’s cock in her mouth.

“Oh, yeah. That’s more like it.” Newt sighs out before working his tongue along Vanessa’s wet slit.

Hermann takes a brief moment to enjoy the sights and sounds of Newt and Vanessa together while his cock swells in his pants. The sound of Vanessa moaning around Newt’s cock has Hermann tearing off his vest and tossing it to the floor. He’s never been comfortable with his body, always preferring to keep himself covered and controlled, but Vanessa and Newt have worked hard to build up Hermann’s confidence between the three of them. He can stand, naked and hard, at the foot of the bed with only a slight tremor of unease.

Newt slides his tongue down to flick against Vanessa’s clit while Hermann lines up behind her. He has to bend forward and brace one knee against the bed to get the angle perfect. He pushes into Vanessa’s cunt, slow and steady, until he’s sheathed all the way to his balls. Balls that Newt is now running his tongue over. Hermann’s deep groan mixes with Vanessa’s higher pitched whine.

Newt’s tongue slides back to Vanessa and she pushes her hips back, grinding on Hermann. “Please. Please Hermann. Move.”

Hermann does. He strokes in and out, keeping his pace slow. Every few thrusts, when Hermann pulls back so just the head of his cock stays in Vanessa, Newt drags his tongue along Hermann’s shaft as Hermann pushes back in. Hermann can’t see Vanessa clearly but her head is bobbing up and down and he can hear her wet moaning noises rising up from the bed.

Newt’s hand slides up Hermann’s thigh, pushing him backward. Hermann shifts back and slides completely out of Vanessa. Hermann shifts again and angles down to Newt can suck the head of Hermann’s cock into his mouth. From this position, Newt can’t do much more than just suck and swirl his tongue over Hermann’s sensitive crown. But Hermann knows that Newt can taste the tangy flavor of Vanessa on him and is sucking him clean before he fucks her again.

He pops free of Newt’s mouth and slides back into Vanessa. Hermann thrusts faster, his tempo building to match the way Vanessa grinds her hips back and down. She’s pushing herself into Newt’s mouth and further onto Hermann’s cock with each roll and thrust of her hips.

Newt’s hands are wrapped around the tops of Vanessa’s thighs, trying to control her increasingly frantic movements. Hermann can feel Newt’s fingers brush against the base of his cock and he thrusts in and out. Newt’s tongue is completely focused on bringing Vanessa over the edge so the brush of rounded fingertips is the most Hermann can hope for at the moment.

Or maybe it’s all he can stand anyway because, very quickly, Vanessa’s back arches and her cries, no longer muffled by Newt’s cock in her mouth, ring out more loudly. Hermann can feel her pulsing and throbbing around his cock as she comes. He bites his lip and tries to hold on, to ride out the wave of her orgasm without coming himself. He keeps pushing, grinding into Vanessa, to give her the last little bit of what she needs.

Vanessa’s body relaxes but she keeps herself propped up on wobbly hands and knees. She rests her face against Newt’s thigh and murmurs, “Hermann, keep going.” Before Hermann can reestablish a rhythm, the tip of Newt’s tongue is tracing the seam of his sac with a feather light caress.

Hermann manages a handful of firm thrusts before he’s breathing heavily from his nose and his knuckles turn white on Vanessa’s hips. Hermann’s never been one to cry out or make a lot of noise in bed but his lovers know him well enough to recognize the signs of his approaching orgasms. Vanessa squeezes around him while Newt sucks as much of Hermann’s balls into his mouth as he can manage. He comes in great gut wrenching pulses deep inside Vanessa.

The force of his release bends him in half and Hermann presses small kisses to the slightly damp small of Vanessa’s back before pulling out and stretching out on the bed beside her. His face is level with Newt’s hip and he watches as Vanessa strokes Newt’s cock. Her eyes are closed, mouth slack, and ripples of pleasure wash over her face as Newt continues to lick her. Knowing exactly what Newt is licking out of her sends a bolt of unusable desire to his flaccid cock.

It takes until Hermann’s breathing returns to normal for Vanessa to crawl away from Newt. She nudges Hermann off the bed. He stands there awkwardly until she kneels on the floor next to him and tugs on his wrist. Hermann folds to his knees beside Vanessa as she gestures to Newt. “Come here.”

Newt scrambles to stand in front of them. “Oh, fuck yes.” His cock bobs enticingly in front of Hermann’s face. The first drag of Hermann’s tongue against the underside of Newt’s cock makes Newt moan. Hermann works his tongue up Newt’s shaft and sucks the head into his mouth.

There’s a light scratching sound as Vanessa rakes her nails down Newt’s arse. His hips jump forward and Hermann has to grab ahold of them to keep from choking. One of Newt’s hands cups the back of Herman’s head to hold him in place. His hips rock forward, sliding his cock in and out of Hermann’s mouth.

“Oh, ah, this isn’t going to last long.” Newt’s face is flushed and his eyes are locked on Hermann.

Vanessa’s fingertips caress Hermann’s cheek, dipping into the hollow created as he sucks Newt’s cock. Newt’s free hand tangles in Vanessa’s hair and holds her head to Hermann’s. “You’re so beautiful. Both of you are so beautiful.” With one final push forward, Newt comes in salty spurts against Hermann’s tongue.

He swallows as quickly as he can, pulling all of Newt down his throat until the last drop is gone. Vanessa kisses him, licking into his mouth to taste as much of Newt as she can.

“Beautiful. So beautiful,” Newt murmurs as he strokes both their cheeks.

They end up collapsed on the bed, with Vanessa tucked snugly between them. It takes a few attempts at arranging limbs and jockeying for space before they settle comfortably together.

“We need a bigger bed.” Vanessa laughs as she pushes Hermann’s elbow away from her chest.

Hermann deadpans in response. “We need a bigger flat.”

“You know, we could probably get a two bedroom place near Wagner Strasse for cheap.” Newt stretches and yawns from the other side of the bed. “I’ll go take a look at some places tomorrow. Maybe make a list while you two are off, I dunno, making science in your lab or something.”

Hermann lets his eyes fall closed and relaxes his head more heavily against Vanessa’s shoulder. She’s scratching her fingernails against his scalp and even the sweat on his skin is starting to cool in the overwarm room. Hermann begins to drift off, safe and comfortable, reunited with his lovers.

The tranquility of the afternoon nap lasts only for a few moments before Newt pops up from the other side of the bed, nearly sending Hermann tumbling over his own side. “Hey! I know I just ate but-”

Newt is cut short by the dull thud of Vanessa smacking him in the chest with her free arm. “Your innuendos have gotten more crude. I really am going to send you back to America.”

“We’re never sending him back. Even if he is crude.” Hermann keeps his eyes closed and face pressed against Vanessa’s shoulder so they can’t see how deeply the idea of Newt leaving them again affects him.

“Don’t forget messy.” Newt manages to stretch an arm across Vanessa’s waist to poke at Hermann’s chest.

He grouses a bit but there’s nowhere to go to get away from Newt’s prodding other than to leave the bed and Hermann certainly doesn’t want to do that. “I am tempted to send you back for being messy.”

There are a few short-lived moments of blissful silence, until Newt again opens his mouth. “But, seriously, I’m starving. Can we go to Schlemmerbuffet for kebabs? You can’t get a kebab in Boston. They just don’t have them, which is totally ridiculous. Why wouldn’t you have kebabs?”

Vanessa heaves a great, put-upon sigh. “Come on then, put your trousers on.”

Newt cheers and Hermann digs himself more deeply into the bed.

************  
After dinner and a walk through the Grosse Tiergarten, Newt bundles all three of them onto the couch to watch an abysmal film he brought back from the States. He also brought back a few packs of microwave popcorn so Hermann can’t be too annoyed with their entertainment options. He’s reading a computer programming book anyway.

Vanessa and Newt don’t seem to be watching much of the movie either. Newt’s head is resting in her lap and she’s trying to drop popcorn in his mouth with her eyes closed. Hermann watches the fluffy white pieces bounce off Newt’s nose and cheek to land on the edge of the couch and the floor. Any other day, he might be genuinely irritated but he’s so happy to have Newt home and to see the shadow of longing lifted from Vanessa’s face that he can’t bring himself to care.

Newt’s heels dig into the top of Hermann’s thigh as he stretches his neck to catch a falling piece of popcorn. Hermann finds himself holding and absently stroking one of Newt’s ankles while he skims pages of programming algorithms. Newt and Vanessa laugh at her failed attempts to feed him popcorn, there are explosions ringing out on their tiny television, and Newt’s skin is warm against his fingers. The three of them, stretched out on the couch and connected by a few key points of contact, are like a completed circuit. Energy flows between them, back and forth, in a constant pulse that feels like home.


End file.
